


Prompt: Far Too Late

by love_in_nature



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Feels, Pain, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_in_nature/pseuds/love_in_nature
Summary: Thanks to the incredibleGaladrielJonesfor the prompt ;)All aboard the feels train.





	

He had sought her out in the Fade, as he did more and more often now.  As time went on he grew more tired of the task.  More tired of the constant feeling of being so close but never quite where he needed to be.  Tired of lying to himself that he was not procrastinating, hesitating, waiting for… something, but what?

This night he found her, but something was wrong.  He knew her.  Intimately.  Knew her as though she were a very piece of him, knew her because she truly was his heart.  So, he knew the moment he entered the Fade.  

In less than a beat, he was up.  He did not bother with his armor.  Did not bother with any of the ridiculous ceremony he had to be concerned with now.  None of that mattered.  Instead, he simply threw on the easiest thing he could.  The simple apostate clothing he had not worn for so many years.  

The moment he was dressed, he ran, not caring who saw him, not caring about anything but getting to her.  He thanked what little luck he had, that she had insisted on keeping the Eluvian with her, even when she had moved to Kirkwall.  Now it was as easy as slipping through the correct one and he was in her home.

The bigger issue was the tall warrior standing between him and the door.  This was one of the few things that could have given him pause on his quest.  He would rather not fight Cassandra if he did not need to do so.  She had been his friend once.  Something he did not consider many, as trust had not been easy for him in so many centuries.

Cassandra gave a deep, weary sigh, as she rubbed the back of her neck, “You’re wearing your old clothing.”

“Yes.”  He opened his mouth, closed it, started again, “Are you going to attempt to stop me, Cassandra?"

“No.  As much as it may displease me, she would want you if you came.”

“Of course, I—”  
  
Cassandra’s eyes narrowed, “You assume we would have known that?  After everything.  She may have some kind of blind faith in you, but you betrayed us all.  You broke to pieces a woman we all love and respect.  We know nothing of you, Fen’harel.”

The words stung, but he could not argue them, even had he the time.  No time to say they must have expected him on some level.  Why else keep someone with the eluvian?  

“Please.  Take me to her.”

Cassandra nodded and turned, speaking as she led him up the stairs from the basement, “It was an assassination attempt.  They somehow managed to get her off guard for once.  Lured her with someone who needed help.  Normally, she would not go alone, but she had apparently deemed the situation too urgent to hunt down Sera or Varric.  There were too many even for her and she was ill equipped at the time.  It is,”  She paused, “not good.  We bandaged as best we could but there was, the bastards actually tainted the blades.”

He froze, “She is tainted?”

“Yes and it is acting quickly.”  They got to the top of the stairs and Cassandra stopped in front of a door she knew to be hers.  “Sera and Varric are with her.  She was lucid enough to speak to Dorian through their crystals and he is on his way, but…”  She sighed, shook her head, and opened the door for him.

His eyes only briefly registered Sera and Varric before they fell on her.  She looked so small there in that big bed.  Her silken hair, that he could still remember the feel of beneath his fingers, spread around her face.  Strands sticking to her sweat drenched face.  

Her breathing came out in shallow little shudders.  Black veins traced paths along her beautiful skin.

He was by her side in a moment, his hands going to grip hers.  Her only hand, for he had taken the other one, taken that and so much more.  Yet she still had….

Her eyes fluttered open.  He could see her struggling to focus as she spoke hoarse, “Solas?”

“I am here.  I am…”  He could feel moisture on his cheek, felt a plop of wetness hit his hand and roll onto hers.  Then he shuddered, his voice wavering, “Vhenan.”

“I am glad.”  She struggled to speak and he could barely hear her, “I have missed you.  I think, I can go now.  I wanted to see you.  Just once more.”

He had thought he had nothing left to break.  That he had already felt more emotional pain than he would ever be able to bear when he had to turn from her so many years ago.    
  
He had known nothing.  That pain was a gentle caress compared to the emotions rocking his body now.  His chest felt like it was caving in, lungs unable to take in full breaths as the pressure built and built inside him.

What an utter fool.  

This… this was where he should have always been.  Next to her, by her, always with her.  She was the only place he had felt whole after so many centuries of numbness.  She had made him feel again and it had been both terrifying and the most glorious thing he had ever known.  

He should have never left her and now… now it was too late.  Far too late.

As his body started to shake, he could no longer hold back.  He moved onto the bed more and pulled her to him, bundled her into his arms as he held tight.  His head bent so that he could bury himself in her scent.  His tears making her hair wet.

She gripped his shirt, though her fingers were so weak he barely felt it, “Don’t cry, vhenan.  I am ready.  I have been so tired.”  She paused to gather her strength before saying, “I never stopped loving you, believing in…”  

Her voice broke and trailed off into ragged breathing.  He placed desperate kisses along her hair, her brow, anywhere he could reach.  

“Ir abelas, ma vhenan.  Ir abelas.  I should have never left.  Ar lath ma.”  He felt her fingers fall from his shirt, felt her last stuttering breath, “Ar lath ma.  Vhenan…”

Then he broke, his body racked with sobs as he rocked back and forth, holding tight to the woman he loved.  As he repeated in her ear over and over again, “Ar lath ma, Vhenan.  Mi’nas’sal’inan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translation for last sentence is, “I feel the knife once more in my soul” essentially a way to express a deep longing for something you know you will never get back.


End file.
